If I Open Up My Heart To You
by iheartrikku
Summary: Someone makes an unexplained return to Besaid with a change of heart, leaving someone heartbroken, and someone head over heels in love. Tikku! R
1. Returning Home

Author's Note: This is the first time I've ever written a Tidus/Rikku story, so please don't hurt me if it's not that good. xD  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters here belong to Squaresoft. I do not claim ownership to FFX-2. I am only writing this story for fun, not for profit. If you don't like to read Tidus/Rikku (Tikku) stories, please click the "x" at the corner. I don't like flames.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------IF I OPEN UP MY HEART TO YOU  
  
Rikku sat quietly, nudging the soft sand with her feet. She hadn't been to the beach at Besaid for a long time. She missed it. No, that was wrong. She missed -him-. Just thinking about him made tears come to her eyes, but she held them back. She stroked the sand with her finger, and drew a large heart on it. "I...I miss you so much Tidus...I don't understand why out of all the people, you had to leave...why didn't Yuna? Why couldn't it have been Yuna? WHY?" Rikku screamed into the ocean. She got up on her feet and kicked the sand into the water. The tears made their endless ways down her soft cheeks. "I know you care...about Yuna. I know how much you love her. I should be happy right? After all, Yuna and I are practically sisters. But...I can't. I really really can't. No matter how much I try to hide it, I know that I love you and that means more to me than anything else. If only you could just be here...if only you felt the same way..." Rikku fell to her knees and continued crying.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The front door slammed just as Yuna was slicing vegetables and preparing dinner. She jumped, startled, and turned to see who it was. "Rikku? Rikku are you okay?" Yuna asked. Rikku nodded her head and quietly shuffled to her room. Yuna bit her lip. It was so unlike Rikku to just...be quiet. She was always that hyper, fun, energetic Al Bhed girl that ran around joking with everyone. She quickly washed her hands, dried them on a towel, and ran after Rikku. She found Rikku laying, rather, sprawled on her bed, with her pillow over her face. Her entire body was shaking, and Yuna knew at once that she was crying.  
  
"Go away Yuna," Rikku squeaked, trying to stifle her sobs. But Yuna saw through it.  
  
"Rikku, don't try to fool me. I've known you for years now and I think I can tell when you're trying to hide something from me. Now come on Rikku, talk to me!" Yuna said. Rikku shook her head. "Rikku, COME ON!"  
  
"NO YUNA," she yelled.  
  
"Oh fine," Yuna replied, exasperated. She walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her. Rikku threw the pillow onto the floor, and stared at the ceiling.  
  
'I wish you would come back, Tidus. Then maybe I can tell you how I really feel, instead of crying so much...' Rikku thought. Her eyelids grew heavy because of her crying, and she found herself falling asleep in less than a second.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------- THE NEXT DAY  
  
'Where the hell am I!?' Tidus thought. His vision was very blurry, and all he could see was blue. Blue everywhere. Finally he found himself choking, something heavy...something slimy, was filling his lungs. And then he snapped. 'Holy shit I'm in the ocean!' He swam as fast as he could towards the surface and coughed like crazy as he reached the shore. He fell down, choking up the water that he had filled his lungs with. "Oh god my head hurts, I feel like I have a hangover..." Tidus said, rubbing his forehead. Just as he turned his head, he saw a blurry figure walking slowly towards him. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. It was a rather short, blonde-haired girl with swirling green eyes. She had skin that was beautifully tanned, and glistened in the sun. Her hair was rather fancily tied up and braided. "Rikku..."  
  
Rikku turned her head at the source of the sound. "Huh?" Rikku's eyes landed on Tidus. She stumbled back in surprise. "Tidus? Tidus is that you!?" She couldn't contain her happiness. She rushed over and hugged him so tightly that Tidus could feel himself getting ready to black out.   
  
"Uhm. Rikku. You know. There is a reason why. People have lungs. SO THEY CAN BREATHE! And I can't right now cos you're. Squeezing. Me!" Tidus choked out. Rikku blushed and released her tight hold on him.  
  
"I'm sorry Tidus, it's just that, I'm so excited that you're back!" Rikku cried. She was almost on the verge of tears. 'Only, you're going to spend all your time with Yuna anyway...' She turned towards the ocean. Tidus could sense that something was wrong, but he didn't want to ask. He simply sat up with Rikku and stared into the ocean. Somehow, he found himself staring at Rikku more.   
  
'Hmm. I never noticed how mature and attractive she was...' He thought. Then he immediately shook that thought out of his head. 'What am I thinking? Geez, Tidus, a few gulps of water and you're getting delirious already!' But deep down he knew he agreed very well with his thought. She was attractive. And it was definite to Tidus.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I wonder what's taking Rikku so long to get back from her morning stroll," Yuna said to herself. She was beginning to get extremely worried about Rikku. She had never seen Rikku upset before, and wondered if Rikku was going to do something...stupid. "Oh Yuna, don't be so morbid. Rikku's not going to hurt herself." But the weight of concern still pressed onto her shoulders, even as she was trying to concentrate on reading the newspaper.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So, Rikku, have you had enough of staring into empty space yet?" Tidus attempted to joke. Rikku turned to him and shrugged.  
  
"Yeah I guess, let's go, I'm sure everybody wants to see you! Especially Yuna," Rikku said, flinching at the word "Yuna". She rose up and led Tidus home, trying to delay the walk as long as possible so that she could spend time with Tidus alone. 'Yuna's going to have you for the rest of her life anyway, I might as well make the best of this.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Hey, sorry that I have to keep you guys in suspense, but I -am- a teenager, and I need to have a life! I'll update every week or so, please R&R! No flames please. ;D Especially if you don't like Tikku stories; it's not my fault you read it. I wrote it for Tikku lovers. 


	2. Overheard

Author's Note: ^_^ I finally found time to put up another chapter. ;D All's good!  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters here belong to Squaresoft. I do not claim ownership to FFX-2. I am only writing this story for fun, not for profit. If you don't like to read Tidus/Rikku (Tikku) stories, please click the "x" at the corner. I don't like flames.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------IF I OPEN UP MY HEART TO YOU  
  
"So," Rikku began.  
  
"So," Tidus repeated.  
  
"So."  
  
"So."  
  
"So."  
  
"Uhm, Rikku, I think we should start talking?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You know, it's not very helpful with your one word responses."  
  
"Yeah. Well. It's just that..." 'It's just that I missed you so much, now that you're back I just don't know what to say. Not as long as Yuna's in your life anyway.'  
  
"It's just that what?" Tidus began to grow uneasy as he saw Rikku's face fall.  
  
"Nothing," Rikku said, finally. 'Oh Rikku, you sure are smart, you couldn't even finish a sentence.'  
  
They were halfway home when Rikku suddenly stopped. Tidus halted as quickly as he could and stared at her. "Hey Rikku, I thought we were going home!"   
  
"Tidus, I can't take this anymore. I really can't," she bursted. "I need to tell you something. And it can't wait."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yuna was shining her gun when the door opened. She didn't even bother to look up, knowing it was Rikku. 'I'm glad Rikku's back, I was starting to get scared...' "Hey Rikku!" she shouted, with her head still down.  
  
"Yuna..." A strangely familiar voice said. The way her name was said...it melted her heart. It sent warm tingles to her entire body. It made her feel the same way that she felt when it was said by...  
  
"TIDUS!" Yuna yelled. She leaped off the couch and threw her arms around his neck. She tightened her grip, never wanting to let go. She was in shock that he came back at all--alive or not. "Oh Tidus, when did you come back?"  
  
"Just this morning, when I nearly turned into a prune and sunk to the bottom of the ocean. That water sure turns you wrinkly!" Tidus joked. Yuna giggled and pecked him on the cheek. As they stared into each other's eyes, Rikku felt uncontrollable surges of fury and depression rising. She shook her head.  
  
"Don't bother, Rikku. I know you like him but he's in love with Yuna. Just forget him," she muttered to herself.  
  
"Huh? Did you say something?" Yuna asked. Tidus didn't notice anything and continued to hold her.  
  
"No, nothing at all!" she squeaked in her best happy voice. She even plastered a fake smile on her face. Yuna was still a little suspicious, but seeing Rikku smile made her feel better.  
  
"Well, okay then Rikku. Go get ready, I want to take Tidus to Wakka and Lulu, and maybe even go to Mt. Gagazet to visit Kimahri," Yuna said happily, starting to walk off to her room with Tidus.  
  
"Yeah, sure Yunie..." Rikku said in a whisper. She ran up to her room, looking away from Tidus and Yuna in tears.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The sun beamed down on them as they walked over to Wakku and Lulu's. When they entered their home, Wakka went berserk. "'Ey Tidus! Long time no see, eh? Where'd ya come from!?" Wakka asked, grabbing Tidus and shaking him almost violently.  
  
"I don't really know, just swam up the ocean today!" Tidus replied. He and Wakka embraced; it was heartwarming to see the best friends together again.  
  
Lulu was just as surprised. "That's pretty amazing, that you ended up in Besaid waters," Lulu commented. Everybody nodded in agreement. They all seemed so happy, but Lulu immediately noticed that Rikku was an exception. However, afraid that maybe Rikku might be embarrassed, she pretended that she needed Rikku to help her get out and purchase something. "Can you help me up Rikku? I want to stock up on some supplies." Rikku jumped at the request and agreed to help Lulu up.  
  
When they were outside, Lulu tugged on Rikku's arm. "Rikku, are you hiding something from us? You don't seem all that happy that Tidus is back, like the others are," Lulu asked with concern.  
  
"Oh, Lulu, it's nothing. I'm just having mood swings, that's all," Rikku replied hastily. But Lulu was too intelligent to be tricked.  
  
"Look, Rikku, I think that being Yuna's guardian with you in the past has taught me a lot about your character. Don't think that I can't see through your lies. I know you're lying and I know something's wrong, so you'd better spill it before I have to force it out of you," Lulu said harshly. That made Rikku spill out everything that she suppressed.  
  
"Gosh Lulu, I just wish I could be happy again. I mean it's not that I can't be, I just don't want to anymore. When I first met Tidus he gave me this feeling that nobody else could ever give me before. When he was with Yunie, I just felt so heartbroken, but I held it all in. I knew that as long as he was by my side, I would be fine. But then Sin was defeated and he faded away. He was a dream. I couldn't help but cry. Yunie always seemed to be the one that loved him the most, the one that was hurt the most, but what about me? I was always shoved aside while they went along their merry ways, because they were lovers. I couldn't break them up. Now that he's back I was hoping that he'd ask about me, how I'm doing, how's life for me, but all he can talk about is Yuna Yuna YUNA. I feel so mad, that Yuna can have him and I CAN'T. I need him, Lulu, Yuna can have any guy in Spira. Me? All I want is him..." Rikku went all out with her feelings, and felt tears rush to her eyes again.  
  
"You know, Rikku, it's okay to feel this way. But I think you should take your mind off of this. I know you love Tidus, but it is also important to respect others. Since Yuna and Tidus are in love, you have no right to take that bond away from them. You need to learn to adapt. Eventually you will find someone who loves you, and you will thank yourself for getting over Tidus so you could truly fall in love," Lulu said softly. She put her hand on Rikku's shoulder. "Everybody gets hurt by love. Don't let yourself die from it."  
  
Rikku nodded, thanking Lulu for her wise words. She could always count on Lulu to keep secrets and answer questions; she was always so wise and truthful. It was nice to have her around.  
  
They continued talking, not noticing that there was someone behind them, listening in to all of this...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was very late at night when Tidus, Rikku, and Yuna decided to go home. They all took quick showers and went to bed. Tidus slept with Yuna, hoping that maybe her presence would help her fall asleep, but for tonight, it didn't. He couldn't stop thinking...about Rikku. 'Did she really mean what she said to Lulu?' Tidus thought. He had wanted to go ask Lulu about her child, but then he overheard what Rikku was saying and it just stopped him in his tracks. He felt his heart flutter a bit as he thought about this. 'Agh, Tidus, there's no water here. Stop thinking weird things. You know Yuna's the one you're head over heels in love with.' Or was she?  
  
Eventually realizing that he wouldn't be able to fall asleep, he snuck into Rikku's room. She was fast asleep, but she had red circles around her eyes. Her pillow was thrown off the bed, and she barely had any of her blankets over her body. And it was pretty cold too. He picked up her pillow and gently lifted her head to lay it under her. He pulled the blankets over Rikku, as she rolled in her bed. "I love you too Tidus..." Rikku muttered. He was startled.  
  
"Rikku?" Tidus whispered. But she was still fast asleep. She was only dreaming. He continued to stare at her as she continued to talk in her sleep, and eventually he fell asleep--right next to her. 


	3. Drunk and Proud!

Author's Note: ^_^ I finally found time to put up another chapter. ;D All's good!  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters here belong to Squaresoft. I do not claim ownership to FFX-2. I am only writing this story for fun, not for profit. If you don't like to read Tidus/Rikku (Tikku) stories, please click the "x" at the corner. I don't like flames.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------IF I OPEN UP MY HEART TO YOU  
  
It was early in the morning when Tidus woke up. He felt very...warm. And comfortable. He seemed to have his arms wrapped around something that was pressing against his chest lightly, and when he finally forced his eyes open, he saw that it was Rikku. He had fallen asleep in her bed last night, and now he had his arms wrapped around her. She was so close that Tidus's heart raced, his face turning pink. He wanted to move away, but he was afraid that she would wake up and that she would think he had taken advantage of her during the night. 'Damn it, I need to get out of here without disturbing Rikku and Yuna!' Tidus thought. Fortunately, Rikku rolled to the side, and he was able to gently sip his arms off the bed. He quickly and quietly sneaked back into Yuna's room and lay beside her until he fell asleep again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Wake up sleepyhead!" Yuna said with a giggle. She whacked Tidus over the head with a pillow.  
  
"Noooo, 5 more minutes..." Tidus moaned, stuffing his face into his pillow.  
  
"5 more minutes!? Do you want to have a party or not?" Yuna asked, shaking him lightly.  
  
"PARTY?" Tidus shot up and quickly brushed his teeth. He ran to Yuna, almost crashing into her, asking her about the party.  
  
"Oh, it's just a regular party. I'm throwing it for you to welcome you back. Kimahri, Lulu, Wakka, Rikku, Cid, and some of our acquaintances like Isaaru and Rin are going to come too!" Yuna babbled almost too excitedly. "It's going to be so exciting, with dancing and singing and food that I'll prepare myself and ohh it will be lovely."  
  
"Great! But why do I have to wake up so early?" Tidus questioned, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Early? Tidus it's already 12, and the party starts at 5. We need preparations!" Yuna exclaimed.  
  
"Oh." And Tidus shuffled downstairs.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When the party began, Yuna's entire home was filled with people. There were people outside, dancing and singing, and people inside, dancing and singing. It was crowded and fun. Everybody drank happily and walked around so drunk they hit anything and everything. Finally it got so dark that people could get seriously hurt if they wandered off drunk. Yuna volunteered to take them all home.  
  
"Tidus, I want you and Rikku to stay here tonight. I'm not going to be home tonight because I'll be too exhausted after taking everyone home, so I'll be back tomorrow morning okay?" Yuna shouted to Tidus as she left. Tidus, however, was too drunk to pay attention to her. He stumbled back and forth and smashed right into Rikku, landing on top of her.  
  
"He-e-ey Rik-*HIC*-ku!" Tidus slurred, his body swaying from side to side.  
  
"Tidus, you're way too drunk!" Rikku squeaked, her heart thumping hard and fast against her chest as they lay so closely together. "I'm going to take you to your room, okay?"  
  
"No let's go to your room! I've never been there before! Is it nice? Does it have trees and fountains and little Moogles prancing all over the *HIC* place?" Tidus continued to slur as Rikku guided him to Yuna's room.  
  
"No Tidus, you're staying in Yuna's room," Rikku said almost reluctantly. She kind of wanted to sleep with Tidus in the same room...it would be nice...to hold his body so close to her and...'Gosh Rikku have you turned crazy or what?'  
  
Eventually they stumbled and tripped over to Yuna's room. Rikku was so heavy by then that she collapsed on the bed with Tidus. She was so exhausted that she almost fell asleep when she felt something soft land on her head. When she opened up her eyes she saw that it was...  
  
"TIDUS YOUR SHIRT! What the he--" Rikku was cut off as she stared. Tidus was practically naked, and he only had his boxers on. He climbed onto the bed next to Rikku and pulled the covers over them. He pulled her closer and started muttering things incoherently.  
  
"Take your clothes off!" He demanded, then he started cracking up. He stopped to hiccup a few times, and then he nodded his head drunkily.  
  
"W-What!? Tidus, let go, I need to get back to my room!" Rikku was trying to sound calm, but she was so nervous right now she was shivering.  
  
"Fine I'll take them off for you!" Tidus proclaimed, reaching over to Rikku. She smacked his hand away from her, trying to pry his arms off of her.  
  
"Tidus, seriously, you need to get your hands of--"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"W-W-What did you say?" Rikku held her breath.  
  
"I love you Rikku."  
  
Unable to contain her emotions any longer, she exploded in tears. "I love you too Tidus." She pressed her head against his chest.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: CLIFFHANGER. :D Don't worry, the next chapter will be up soon. 


	4. Missing!

Author's Note: ^_^ I finally found time to put up another chapter. ;D All's good!  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters here belong to Squaresoft. I do not claim ownership to FFX-2. I am only writing this story for fun, not for profit. If you don't like to read Tidus/Rikku (Tikku) stories, please click the "x" at the corner. I don't like flames.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------IF I OPEN UP MY HEART TO YOU  
  
The sun was shining very brightly, its tender rays seeping through the curtains. Rikku lay peacefully in Tidus's arms. As the warm sun hit her face, she stirred and turned her head towards Tidus. Last night was the most wonderful night she'd ever had. The way he touched her, the way he soothed her, the way he relaxed her muscles and put butterflies in her stomach. He enveloped her in kisses that trickled down her neck, and she could still feel the soft touch of his lips on her skin. "He loves me..." Rikku said to herself. But now, how was she going to break it to Yuna that she and Tidus had done something behind her back?  
  
And then Tidus woke up.  
  
And he jumped.  
  
He was surprised to see that he was not only naked, but the female figure lying next to him was not Yuna, but Rikku! 'Oh shit what did I do last night!?' Tidus thought. He shook his head wildly and pressed his fist against his forehead. He felt a headache creeping up on him, and he knew that this situation was not going to be pretty. When Rikku turned to face him, he flashed her the most genuine Tidus smile ever. However, deep down in his heart he felt like he was getting torn up. He wasn't just lying to one woman, he was lying to two. Now how was he going to get out of this mess?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When they had both gotten dressed and ready, they headed downstairs. Yuna came into the house just in time. "Hey guys, I bought breakfast!" Yuna yelled. She put the breakfast on the table. "So how was he yesterday, Rikku?"  
  
"Erm. What?" Rikku said, getting nervous.  
  
"I asked you how he was last night, are you listening?" Yuna asked.  
  
"Last night!? What about last night!? I don't know anything about last night!" Rikku was so scared she was literally shaking.  
  
"Oh you went out? I thought I told you to stay home with Tidus yesterday! I wanted to know if he was a good boy"--Yuna giggled--"and went to bed without throwing up all over the place."  
  
"Oh. Oh. Ummm...he was great!" She grinned meekly at Yuna. 'For a moment there I thought she was talking about something else...'  
  
"Yeah, you know I'm always a good boy!" Tidus grinned. He slung his arm around her shoulder. Rikku cringed with pain and walked away. Tidus was very aware of the fact that Rikku was watching him and that she would be upset, but this was his whole point. Last night was a mistake. Just a mistake.  
  
When Yuna went away for a moment, Tidus put his hand on Rikku's shoulder. Her heart fluttered for a moment.  
  
"Rikku..." Tidus started, unsure of what to say.  
  
"Yes Tidus?" Rikku asked hopefully.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"About what?" Rikku blinked, pretending that she didn't know what he was talking about. Maybe he wasn't talking about what she thought he was...  
  
"Last night...I'm sorry. It was a mistake. I don't love you, and I don't want to spend the rest of my life with you, or anything else that I said to you. You know I love Yuna...and...well, I was just drunk. I'm sorry if I misled you," Tidus rushed. He hated to hurt a friend, but it was the only way...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rikku sat at the beach again. It was the only place she could go now. She stared into the ocean, so blue like his gorgeous azure eyes. The sky was the same sort of sapphire-aquamarine color as his eyes too. A fish soared through the air from the waters, which also flashed a pretty blue. Why do all these things have to be blue? Blue just reminded her of Tidus. Not that it mattered. She scolded herself for being upset, but deep down she couldn't hide it. She was hurt.  
  
"I thought you said you loved me Tidus..." Rikku whispered to herself. She could feel the hurt welling up inside her and bubbling into tears. "You told me you loved me. Or was that just because you couldn't think, because you didn't understand what you were saying? Maybe I shouldn't have taken you so seriously because you were drunk after all. I just...I just wish--" She broke down crying again as she slowly walked closer to the ocean. With the tears blurring her vision and distorting her mind, all she could think of was Tidus. She was so upset that she lost control...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Where is Rikku?" Yuna said worriedly. It had been six hours since Rikku had left, and she still wasn't home.  
  
"Oh don't worry Yuna. I'm sure Rikku can take care of herself. She's not young and helpless anymore," Tidus said. His stomach was buzzing. 'I think I'm a little too hungry...'  
  
"Oh I guess you're right." But Yuna was still worried while she prepared dinner.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At last it had been ten hours since Rikku had gone. She still wasn't home. Yuna knew that Rikku would only stay out for up to seven hours, no more. She knew Rikku would always come back within that time limit, no matter where she was or what she did. Today made no exception. Now she was extremely stressed out. Where could Rikku be? She hoped that she wasn't hurt, because it would be her fault that she didn't take good care of her cousin.  
  
"Tidus, do you think you can go and try to find her? I'm really getting scared now. I don't know where she is or what happened to her..." Yuna tried to hide her fear, but it was too obvious. Tidus sensed this, and agreed to it. He walked out the door and hurried as quickly as he could around Besaid. He asked everyone if they'd seen her, and all of them said that she had gone to the beach. He smiled, knowing that the silly Al Bhed probably fell asleep at the beach. But when he got there, he didn't see her at all. He looked around the entire beach and he couldn't find her.   
  
"Shit, where the hell is she?" Tidus thought. He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt...afraid. He needed to find her. And he needed to find her now. He looked around some more but he couldn't find a trace of her. Finally he gave up and returned home, explaining everything to Yuna. Filled with mixed emotions, Yuna retired to her bed. She was so worried that she tossed and turned the entire night. Tidus stayed beside her, holding her close, comforting her. His mind stayed on Rikku, as much as he would have liked to be thinking about Yuna's feelings. But every second that he was awake, the name "Rikku" flashed through his mind. "Rikku...where are you?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: A little weird and rushed, I know, but I'm just way too excited lol. 


End file.
